


A Change Of Pace

by EvOuma



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvOuma/pseuds/EvOuma
Summary: Kaito deserves more attention, love, and care.





	A Change Of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> Listen... Kaito needs love too  
> Sorry if it's kinda short!! It was more of a drabble for a bigger fic!!

    It was a normal day, it was fine, everything was okay.

    At least that’s what Kaito told himself as he could hardly pull himself up from his bed, glancing to his sleeping boyfriend.   
    _Sick._ He felt so _sick,_ but he didn’t want to let Shuichi know at all. It had become increasingly harder as they moved in together, seeing as he could hardly hide his tired days or blood splatter. The whole time though, he just kept thinking about how he absolutely couldn’t show his sidekick in life his weak side. It was never an option and it never would be.   
   
   Shakily, he stood slowly enough so he wouldn’t get too dizzy and made way to the bathroom. There he looked into the mirror to see his face drained of a healthy color, looking more tired than he would’ve ever cared for anyone to see.   
  “Damn it…” He muttered, slamming a fist on the counter. “Damn it, damn it, damn it!”   
   Yes, of course it was frustrating. Even more than that actually! No one word could fully articulate how he felt and what was going on in his head, just know that it all came directed back at him. Who else could he be mad at? He should be stronger, better, healthier! This sickness was something he was alone in, it was something he should tackle himself, but he also quietly and deep down yearned for help.   
    Softly, he set a hand on the mirror, thinking. Maybe he did feel like a sort of burden… or that everyone would be better off without his weakness…   
    No, irrational. It was irrational thinking at its worst. Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars, knew his potential! He knew people loved him!   
    So why was he crying? Why were big, fat, warm tears running down his cheeks? And who was making that awful sobbing noise?   
     
    “Kaito?” The bathroom door was ajar now, revealing a worried Shuichi. “Kaito… what’s wrong?”   
    Kaito tried to say something, but at that moment, it hit him that he was the one sobbing. He was having a weak moment and could hardly bare it. Quickly, he tried to wipe his face, forcing a smile.   
    “I’M JUST OKAY, SHUICHI! LET’S, UH, GO TO THE ZOO!”  
    You think he’d get not to lie to the Ultimate Detective. Shuichi only gave a frown, moving forward to Kaito, setting the softest hand on his face.   
    “No… No let’s not do that…” He whispered, like his words were only meant for Kaito’s ears, not even the smallest bug could hear. “You know that I love you, right?”   
    Kaito’s breath only hitched in his throat as he clenched his teeth to try to hold back more sobs. It didn’t work.   
    It didn’t work because Shuichi pulled him into the warmest hug that he had ever received and he couldn’t help but hug onto him like it was the last time it would ever happen.   
   They both sunk to the floor gently as Kaito’s legs seemed to just start giving out and he continued to cry. He cried and cried and cried.   
   And Shuichi just held him. Something he would’ve been happy to do since the very beginning.   
   Soon, the sobbing died down some and just quiet, uneven breaths filled the small space. Kaito realized what he had done.   
   “Shuichi! I’m sorry!” He had tried to pull away, but Shuichi kept holding on.   
   “Kaito… You don’t have to pretend to be okay alone…”   
   “What?”   
   “You can’t keep doing this alone! You can’t keep hiding this away because you’re scared!”   
   Shuichi pulled away, only just to face him.   
   “Please… Just lean on me.”   
    It made Kaito want to run. Nothing should have that sort of power. Nothing should ever make you want to melt into someone and let it envelope them you so much. Nothing should make you feel so comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time.   
   But Shuichi already saw it. He saw him cry and be weak and not feel well.   
   Maybe… it was okay.   
   “Okay…” Kaito agreed, nodding.   
   With that, Shuichi leaned forward and gave a small kiss that spoke more than words could ever hope to.


End file.
